


[Vid] Nick Knight (20th Anniversary)

by abby82



Category: Forever Knight, Nick Knight (1989)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, and hey that's not Canada, at least Alyce is sort of not annoying, behold the 80s in all their glory, except for Schanke, look at Forever Knight gender flipping characters before it was cool, vid, what's with all the neon, why are all the characters different, why does Nick look like Rick Springfield, why is Natalie a guy named Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby82/pseuds/abby82
Summary: Vampire cop in Los Angeles





	[Vid] Nick Knight (20th Anniversary)

**Author's Note:**

> **Song:** "Los Angeles" by Sugarcult  
>  **Source:** Nick Knight (1989) TV movie  
>  **Length:** 1:51 minutes  
>  **Availability:** Download | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdnSvHKEGO4) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/149923251) | [LJ](https://abby82.livejournal.com/47478.html) | [Tumblr](http://planetstarclaw.tumblr.com/post/139143259342/title-nick-knight-20th-anniversary-vid-vidder)

 


End file.
